Niou's Love
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Niou breakes up with Marui and quit the tennis team for his sick mother. But everything is going bad. Can MArui help him and what happens when his mother is in the hospital and later he comes in a car accident. A lot of pairs but mostly MaruixNiou


**My 3rd Fanfic is about Niou and Marui. I love that Couple and i think that it goes really well. I also update the 3rd chapter of my other Pot story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>NIOU POV<p>

"MASAHARU wake up already you are going to be late for school" his mother shouted.

Niou waked up and put his uniform on he eated his breakfast and grabbed his tennis racket.

"Masaharu you don't have to do it" the Mother of Niou said softly.

Niou was sad but hid it "I have no choice right".

His mother was about to protest but Niou cutted her of "Mom i want to protect you so don't protest okay just help me trough it all". Her mother nodded slowly and watched that her son walekd away and closed the door but before he was closed Niou said softly "Call me if there is anything and go to bed now okay ".

The door was closed and his mother was smiling. She was sad that Niou has to give his favorite sport up only for her healthness.

* * *

><p>Niou walked inside the classroom and was a little late his teacher didn't ssay anything and Niou was glad. He walked over to his seat wich was next to his Boyriend Marui Bunta.<p>

"Why where you late " Marui asked a little worried cuz Niou was never late.

"I overslept " Niou answered feeling guilty what was going to happen at his last training with Marui.

"_I don't have a choice" _, Niou tought.

AT PRACTICE

Marui was happy too spend time with his boyfriend but Niou was acting weird. He didn't pay attention and looked nervous.

when they where done Niou was really nervous. While everybody changed their clothes Niou suddenly said "I quit".

Nobody understanded it and Jackal joked "With what Tennis" he didn't knew it was true.

"Like Haru ever stop with Tennis '" Marui laughed cuz he knew that Niou loved Tennis.

They where talking about that except Renji and Sanada. Renji knew that something was wrong and spoked "I am 89% sure that Niou has bad news".

They stopped laughing and looked at Niou who said "I quit with tennis". Everybody was shocked nd Marui was the one that spoked first "Why why are you quitting did something happen with someone in the tennis team'.

Niou looked at him. He wished it was that easy but no his mother have Cancer and Niou want to protect her even if it means quitting the tennis team and breaking up with Marui. "I am quitting and nobody can stop me. sorry Yagyuu you don't have a double partner anymore". He apologized.

"Are you serious about this" a little shocked Yukimura asked kindly but also a little worried.

Niou only nodded and asked Marui "can you come with me i need to talk to you". Marui nodded hoping that Niou was going to explain why he quited Tennis.

They where at the roof when they where done with changing. And Niou started to kiss Marui. They where dating for a long time now and Marui didn't really minded cuz they promised each other that they loved each other forever.

"Marui what i am going to say doesn't mean that i don't love you anymore" Niou said serious.

Marui was worried cuz Niou always said Bunta or a weir nickname "What's wrong Haru".

Niou taked a deap breath "I want to break up".

"Haru that isn't a funny joke" Marui said hoping that was a joke.

"It isn't a joke Marui i think you should call me Niou again but i'm breaking up with you sorry" Niou said.

Marui was about to yell but he saw that Niou cried "What's wrong" i asked.

"I just don't want to hurt you just please don't ask further" Niou begged.

Marui was about to protest but Niou kissed him and said "This is my last kiss i still love you very much and i always keep my promise to you but now you have to find a guy that is someone who can be by your side forever".

Niou walked away and Marui stood there for minutes crying his heart out. Jackal and Kirihara came in "What's wrong Marui/ Marui-senpai" they both aksed.

"Niou he..he...he BROKE UP WITH ME" I screamed and started to cry harder.

They looked concern and then Sanada came inside "Do you know why Niou was crying with a really hurt expression" .

Kirihara explained "Niou-senpai broke up with Marui-senpai".

Marui was that night crying in his bed thinking about Niou. If Niou didn;t broke up with him he would send a message with the words "Sweet Dreams Ps. I love you". But Marui didn't expect that till his phone ringed

* * *

><p><em>From : NIOU MASAHARU<br>To : MARUI BUNTA _

_Even if i broke up with you don't mean that i don't love you. Please forget everything about me and please be happy. I am hurt too and i can't sleep so i needed to send this. I love you with my heart and one day you understand it _

* * *

><p>Marui looked at his phone with a broken heart and smile "I am going to help him no matter what".<p>

He sleeped thinking of what happened to Niou and hoped liek his dreams he also get a happy ending.

* * *

><p>one Month later<p>

Marui was sad and he didn't know why till he remembered his break up with Niou. And his message he is going to find out what happened to Niou.

"I am going " he said walking to school. He didn't want see Niou cuz it still hurted him.

"Welcome Children" the teacher said. Marui saw Niou he didn't talk to him anymore and ignored him and that hurted Marui.

While the teacher gave his stupid lesson i only looked at Niou i missed the time with him. But then the priciple walked inside and wispered something to the teacher who said "Niou i think you better go to your house i send someone to give you the homework". I saw in Niou eyes hurt and in a moment he just ran away. i was worried

In practice Marui missed Niou with his pranks and couldn't concentrate too. He looked at Yagyuu he was alone and i think he missed Niou too. Everybody was acting different this whole month.

"Akaya is something wrong" i asked when i saw a depressed Kirihara who didn;t want to play tennis .

He nodded sadly "I wanted to go ask if niou-senpai wanted to look at new shoes for Tennis and maybe we can look at new tennis rackets he always make me laugh".

Marui understand it all Kirihara was friends with Niou even if they almost always fight.

"Let's visit Niou and trow a cake in his face" Marui said to make them happy.

They looked at him and tought that maybe could help to cheer up the mood and maybe Niou will talk to them so they all accept it. They buyed a big cake to throw in Niou's face.

They walked to his house and clicked on the bell when the door opened they trow the cake in Niou's face.

They where ready to trow the cake when a crying Niou opened the door "WHAT" he screamed angry.

They looked shocked "We wanted to visit you" Sanada explained. "Yes we missed you" Yagyuu said he missed his doubles partner who always called him Yeah-yuu.

Niou said something that hurted the others as well "Look we are no friends or something i don't want to see one of you tennisplayers again so GO AWAY" He wanted to close the door but Yukimura grabbed his hand. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" Niou screamed angry as hell.

"WE WANT YOU TO TALK TO US" Yukimura shouted and slapped Niou. Niou felled to the ground and started to cry. Everybody was worried "Go away please jsut go away" Niou begged.

"Yadda Haru we won't go till you tell us what's going on" Marui said hugging Niou.

"Niou-Senpai we miss you so much it's boring without your pranks and after this months we only lost our matches , Do you know the time that we go shopping and we did funny things you helped me with my relationship with Hiyoshi so i am worried everybody is worried" Akaya answered.

"Niou please tell us" Jackal asked.

Niou looked at them "Go inside then i tell you all". Everybody walked inside and they waited for Niou to tell. Niou didn't want to say so he started to lie but Marui knew that so he had to tell the whole story.

"My mother had Cancer and shes in the hospital becuz she was recovering she got to go home but today she again needed to go to the hospital. To take care of her i quited Tennis and i pushed everyone away to take care of her, Sorry that i hurt you guys but i don't want to lose my mother she is the only one in my family now and i don't want to lose her too".

Everybody looked at Niou who started to cry at the time that his father and siblings die since then he always was with his mother they all knew "Baka Haru you could tell us so we could help you" Marui tried.

"I don't want others to know my pain cuz i don't want to make them sad too" Niou explained.

"Baka we only where hurt that you didn't tell us "Yagyuu said hugging him like Marui. All soon the whole tennis team hugged him.

They talked and finnaly they saw a smiling Niou he asked "Why do you have a cake in your hands".

They looked at each other and before Niou could say something they throw the cake in his face.

"Why did you do that" Niou asked.

"Cuz you was too damn depresive " Jackal answered laughing. Everybody laughed and soon Niou laughed too.

When almost everybody leaved Niou tooked Marui in his house.

"Sorry" Niou mumbled.

Marui smiled soft and this time he took the first step and kised him gently on the lips. Niou was shocked but deepened in the kiss. They missed this so much after a month they still loved each other.

"So everything is okay" Niou asked when we stopped.

Marui looked at him and nodded happy "Of course boyfriend". Niou smiled too and this time Marui leaved without any sad expression in his face.

THE NEXT DAY

Marui looked everywhere to find his boyfriend. He was happy and told everybody about it. He was in the classroom and waited for him but he didn't saw him the whole day. Why?

"Sensei where is Niou" Marui asked the teacher.

The teacher looked at him and answered a little defeated and sad "The hospital called and they said that Niou had a car accident".

Marui was shocked this couldn't happen when he finnaly had him he was going to lose him maybe this time forever.

Marui shook his head he couldn't think like this.

Before Practice started everybody was talking happy about Niou but when Marui told the news they didn't had the power to play tennis.

"Let's visit him" Yukimura said knowing that nobody would play well.

"Good idea" , Sanada answered his boyfriend.

They walked to the hospital and asked "Where is Niou Masaharu".

the nurse looked at them and said where he was.

They walked to the room and saw a really broken Niou. Closed eyes, no smile and just broken.

"Hello Niou-senpai" Kirihara wispered a little hoping that he opened his eyes and talked to htem. But none of that happened.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Marui wanted to look at his face again before his match against Hyotei "Hey Haru" Marui said.

"..."

" We miss you Haru so much"

"..."

"I can't think of my life without you"

"..."

"So wake up or i die too please"

Marui looked at him and was really about to cry when suddenly someone grabbed his hand. He looked at his hands and saw he was holding hands with Niou.

"H...H...HARU" Marui screamed.

"B...B...bunta" Niou wispered softly.

"You not gonna leave me" Marui asked with tears in his eyes.

Niou smiled weakly "I love you so much how can i leave you"

"I have a tennis match" Marui said when Niou tried to sit.

When Niou sat "Good luck i cheer for you".

"You can't idiot you are in the hospital" Marui said.

Niou nodded and when Marui walked away he called the nurse and talked to her.

RIKKAIDAI VS HYOTEI

They started and it was a good start when Marui came they told him what he missed

Singels 1 : Hiyoshi vs Kirihara Hyotei win

Singles 2 : Marui vs Atobe

Singles 3 : Yanagi vs Kabaji Rikkaidai win

Doubles 1 : Choutarou & Shishido vs Jackal & Yagyuu Hyotei win

Doubles 2: Gakuto & Oishitari vs Yukimura & Sanada Rikkaidai win

"So the winner of the match is the winner " , Marui asked. Sanada nodded and Yukimura whispered "Do youre best for the whole Rikkaidai team but mostly for him" he pointed to someone.

" MARUI BUNTA VS ATOBE KEIGO START NOW" It was time for the match and Marui didn't hear what Yukimura said.

All soon it was 6-0 for Hyotei and Marui almost give it up when he suddenly hear the word he needed the most "Puri"

He looked behind and saw a perfect state Niou in a wheelchair "Do your best Bunta for me" Niou begged.

Marui smiled and started to play all soon it was 6-6 Marui was tired but Niou was watching so he couldn't lose.

Atobe throwed the ball but this time Marui couldn't get him and this time the ball came to the face of Niou he fell of his wheelchair and Marui was really mad. In 5 minutes he defeated Atobe and walked to Niou "How are you" i asked.

"Everything is fine my mother is going to my grandparents so i can play tennis and heal" Niou asnwered.

"You are going to play tennis again" Yagyuu hopefully asked.

"Yes Yeah-yuu i am going to play again after i healed" Niou explained.

Everybody was happy and after a while Niou healed and they won the championship against Seigaku.

Niou was happier than normal cuz he finnaly realized there is just one thing he never couldn't leave.

AFTER 8 YEARS

"Ne Bunta you know i was able to leave tennis but there was something i never was able to leave" Niou said.

Bunta was now married with Niou and had a child "What is that then" Marui asked.

"You" was the little answer of Niou. MArui blushed like hell and was happy that he had Niou with him.

They married after graduation and they got a child four years ago.

Hiyoshi and Kirihara married too after that and Kirihara is expecting a baby like the happy married couple Sanada and Yukimura.

Yagyuu , Yanagi and Jackal found a wife and married with them and of course the Hyotei players like Choutarou and Shisihdo they married soon after Choutarou's graduation and Jiroh and Atobe are married like Gakuto and Oishitari and Taki and Kabaji.

Everybody still played tennis and they where each others rivals only in matches cuz in real life they are really good friends.

END

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. I feel a little guilty cuz i made Niou's life horrible but i love happy endings and this one has a happy ending right. Please review and give me some ideas for a new story with a new couple.<strong>


End file.
